Broken Clans
by ShadowBlades42
Summary: When team crafted was wanting to play just a vanilla survival world together. The team discovers a cave in which they find a strange stone, soon after the team blacks out and they wake up in the world of the warrior cats. Mosskit is chosen to be told the prophecy; gold shall come and mend the broken. (Skydoesminecraft and more) Rated: T because I'm paranoid!
1. Prologue

Hey guys Shadow here! Here is my first crossover so be nice to me please! I have never wrighten a story before so please ignore grammar errors if you see any. In the prologue/teaser thing its my OC kit learning a prophecy from Bluestar. Just to be clear my OC Mosskit is not the same as Bluestar's daughter.

(Warning I do not own Minecraft or the Warriors)

* * *

A kit opened her eyes to see a small clearing and she noticed that the that the moon is closer than it usually is. She looked over into the clearing to she an old she-cat sitting beneath the silverpelt. She felt the wind through her pelt as she sniffed the air. "I know you're there young kit."

The small kit jumped and she whimpered "am I dead?" She looked around to see four large oak trees and she sat in the clearing, _this most be where the clans used to live I've heard stories of this place_, she gazed in wonder at the cat.

"No Mosskit, you're not dead," said the she-cat, turning to the kit. "I'm Bluestar, one of the old leaders of ThunderClan."

Mosskit sat there bewildered, "so I'm not dead, and yet I sit here before StarClan. Why did you summon me here?"

Bluestar was shocked at the small kit's wisdom, "gold shall mend the broken..." she spoke as she began fade into starlight.

"No! Don't leave me yet, please tell me the rest." She yelled out before opening her eyes to see her brother in her face.

"Come Mosskit let's go you said you wanted to see the new apprentice ceremony," her brother jumped up and down with excitement.

"Calm down Twitchkit. I'm coming," she hissed at her brother. "Gold..." she whispered the first word of the prophecy after Twitchkit left the den

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys Shadow here! And I have returned with the first chapter of the Broken Clans! So I hope you all enjoy and do forget to review!

*I do not own minecraft or Warriors*

* * *

In a small forest in a far part of minecraftia, seven people where wandering looking for resources. "What should we look for first?" Asked a man that was wearing a golden amulet.

"I really don't know Sky. To be honest I haven't played a vanilla survival in REALLY long time," one of the seven said placing his hand on the back of his neck.

Sky started to laugh, "I guess your right Ty. All of us haven't play just plain old survival in such a long time," he looked around at the rest of his friends and started to give out orders, "Okay so Jerome and Mitch start cutting down some trees so we can start getting some wood. Husky, Ian go start looking for a good location for a house. Ty go collect wool so we can all have beds, Jason go start hunting for animals so that we have a source of food, and I guess I'll try to start mining." They all went off in their different directions to start, they all agreed to meet at the same place they all separated at.

Once they all returned to make roll call and find out what everyone had collected, "Mitch and I got about a stack of wood all together," Jerome announced.

"The fish and I found a pretty good spot in a clearing not to far from this spot," Ian stated placing his arm around Husky's shoulders.

"I'M NOT A FISH! I'm a freaking amphibian," Husky yelled at Ian in annoyance.

Everyone busted out in to a fit of laughter, "Okay so I got enough wool for us to have our own beds and Jason here got a decent amount of food to sustain us for some time. What did you end up get Sky?" Ty question after listed out what he and Jason accomplished.

"I got a good amount of coal but only a few iron ingots," Sky sounded a bit disappointed at his findings. He started to give out orders once again, "So Ian, Husky will you lead us to the location you think is a good spot for where the house should be. Jerome, Mitch can you start building a house so that we don't die. Ty could you start making beds for the seven of use." Everyone nodded again following his commands.

They had reached the destination and immediately started to build a house, they had finally finished just in time it was starting get dark. "Let's all get some shut eye and we'll go mining in the morning," Jason suggested.

The group came upon a large mountain with a cave carved out in the side of it "Did anyone bring any torches," Mitch kind of sounded a bit scared at the sight of the large cave.

"No, but don't worry when we find some coal we can make some torches." The bacca reassured his friend. When they have walked throughout the cave for a short while they came across a large clearing in the mountain.

"What is this place?" Ian mumbled, everyone stared at a blue-grey cat that came out from behind the rock.

A loud thud could be heard trough out the cave. The bacca stood their bewildered, "Guy... Is anyone there?" He waited for a few seconds but there was no answer. The last thing he saw before where ice-blue eyes staring at him.

* * *

Mosskit walked out into the sun and felt the heat beating down on her pelt today was the day she was going to become an apprentice along with her brother and sister. She padded over to where her siblings where, "good morning Whitekit and Twitchkit. Do you two know when we'll be receiving our apprentice names?"

Twitchkit looked up from a mouthful of freshkill, "I don't know but I think soon," he meowed turning back to his prey.

"I would say right now," Whitekit whipped her sister in the face with her tail.

"Why would you say that?" Mosskit asked cocking her head.

"Because it looks like Berrystar is about to give gather the clan together," Whitekit walked over to their mother.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Berrystar announce leaping up to the top of the Highrock," Mosskit, Whitekit, and Twitchkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name. Mosskit, you will be known as Mosspaw. Your mentor will be Cloudfur. I hope Cloudfur will pass down all she knows on to you." Berrystar then turned to look at Cloudfur, "Cloudfur, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Leopardwing, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and a strong warrior. You will be the mentor of Mosspaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Mosspaw." Mosspaw went over to her mentor and touched noses greeting her. Mosspaw turned and sat down next to Cloudfur.

"Whitekit, you will be known as Whitepaw. You mentor with be Mousenose. I hope Mousenose will pass down all he knows to you." Berrystar said with pride. "Mousenose, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Icepelt, and you have shown yourself to be responsible and a great hunter. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Whitepaw." Whitepaw went over to her mentor doing a similar thing to what Mosspaw did.

Berry nose returned his gaze back to the apprentices, "Twitchkit, you will be known as Twitchpaw. You mentor with be Blacktail. I hope Blacktail will pass down all he knows to you. Blacktail, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Dawnflower, and you have shown yourself to be powerful and a true ThunderClan member at heart. You will be the mentor of Twitchpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Twitchpaw." He finished the ceremony.

"Mosspaw! Whitepaw! Twitchpaw!" the clan chanted, "Mosspaw! Whitepaw! Twitchpaw!" and with that the meeting was over.

Twitchpaw bounded over to his sisters, "I can't contain myself! I'm bursting, I'm so excited."

"Calm down Twitchpaw," Blacktail purred from behind the apprentices causing them to jump. "Why don't you three go get some rest we have a busy day tomorrow," he mewed.

The three apprentices bowed their heads and padded over to their new den. Mosspaw looked outside of her den to see some warriors preparing for the night patrol, _someday I'll be one of them_, she thought to herself as she drifted off into her dreams.

* * *

She opened her eyes and realized that it was still moonhigh, she looked up at the silverpelt a heard a voice calling to her.

_The chosen one has come..._

She heard a faint voice speak to her and stepped out from her den. Mosspelt felt the cool night breeze through her pelt pushing her towards the camp exit.

_Search for him and his kin..._


	3. Chapter 2

Hey guys Shadow here! Thank you to those who have reviewed! Hope you all enjoy Chapter 3 of Broken Clans! Don't forget to review!

* * *

Mosspaw felt a strange pull towards the exit of the camp, "who's there?" Mosspaw asked silently. She stepped outside of the camp to see a blue-grey she-cat dash through the trees, "Hey wait up," she mewed trying to catch up the cat. Mosspaw saw the cat rush into a small clearing, _now I get to see who this cat is_, she thought, but when she reached the clearing the she-cat Mosspaw was chasing seemed to disappear. "Where did she go?" She looked around to see six cats in the moon light that appeared to be six moons old, _oh StarClan_, she rushed to the other cats. She poke one of the toms that was silver with her paw, "Hey you alive?" Mosspaw kept poking until his eyes shot open, Mosspaw jump back.

The silver tom jumped into the air and he appear to be shocked when he hit the ground, "ouch that hurt a lot more than I expected," he meowed getting back up on his paws.

Mosspaw stepped closer to him, "did you just try to fly like a bird?"

"Yeah I did, normally my jet pack would have work-," he stopped short when he turned to see Mosspaw sitting in front of him, "wait! You're a cat, how are you talking?" He jumped back in surprised.

"First of what's a jet pack? Second, why are you surprised I'm speaking to you?" Mosspaw questioned him.

"Never mind what a jet pack is," he hissed, "you're a cat! Cats shouldn't talk, a human shouldn't be able to understand a cat."

"Human, don't you mean a twoleg? You can't be a twoleg because you're a cat just like me," she hissed back.

"I guess it was the cave that triggered this to happen," he mumbled to himself, "I'm Jason by the way, and where are we?"

Mosspaw sat there in disbelief, _if they are twolegs that where turned into cats maybe this is StarClan's doing what if these cats are what Bluestar was telling me about_, she looked up at Jason, "We're in ThunderClan's territory, well if what your saying is true that you were a twoleg. You can come live with ThunderClan until you figure out a way to return to being a twoleg, but you can't call you Jason if you join the clan," she finished.

"If I can't keep my name, then what will I be called?" He hissed.

Mosspaw jumped into a defensive position, "since you will be joining us as an apprentice how about Flightpaw?"

He thought, Flightpaw that doesn't sound too bad, he winced at the thought of the rest of his teams reactions, "What about the rest of my friends?"

"I'll probably have to give them names as well," she looked around at the other five cats. She looked over at the shade to see another unconscious cat coming around, "is that one of your friends over there?"

They padded over the seventh cat, "Hello there," Mosspaw purred loudly.

"You got to be freaking kidding, I'm a cat now," he moaned.

Flightpaw purred in relief, "Yup that's you Ian."

Mosspaw turned to Flightpaw, "how about we call him Shadepaw?"

Flightpaw nodded, "That does sound like it would suit him."

Shadepaw looked up at the two, "who are you two?"

"Ian, it's me Jason. We are joining ThunderClan until we figure out how to return to our human forms, so I'm now Flightpaw," Flightpaw helped his friend up.

"So your telling me where stuck like this?" Shadepaw then turned to look at the she-cat, "and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Mosspaw. I found Flightpaw in this clearing," she mewed, we three should probably wake up the rest of their friends, Mosspaw padded over to the still unconscious cats. She started to poke at them and waking them up, Flightpaw and Shadepaw explain their situation to them. She was waking up the last cat, a brown tabby tom, "Wake up the rest of your friend are awake," she hissed into his ear. His eyes shot open to reveal golden eyes, Mosspaw jumped back at this action, his eyes are gold maybe this is what Bluestar meant, the golden eyes tom struggled to get up.

"Sky don't worry, we'll explain everything," Flightpaw reassure his friend wrapping his tail around him.

After Flightpaw explained the situation, Sky finally spoke up, "so let me get this straight, where cats?" They all nodded, "so Ty is now Darkpaw, Jason is Flightpaw, Jerome Lionpaw, Mitch now Redpaw, the Fish-

"I'm not a fish! I'm a-" Bluepaw stopped short, "-a freaking cat."

Sky moaned, "Fine, Husky is Bluepaw, and Ian is Shadepaw?"

Mosspaw spoke up, "and you're Goldpaw."

Flightpaw stepped forward, "Mosspaw is the only one that knows that where huma-, err I mean twolegs."

Mosspaw started off towards the ThunderClan camp, "I'm going to get our clan's leader Berrystar and ask him to bring seven of his warriors so you can have mentors." She looked back at the strange cats, "stay here until I get back," Mosspaw purred.

* * *

Berrystar padded back and forth in his den, and then the clan's medicine cat, Squirrelpelt, came in. He looked at his leader with worry, "Berrystar calm down. What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried, we haven't heard from StarClan in many moons," Berrystar continued to circle his den, "Have you heard anything from StarClan?"

"No, I haven't anything," the ginger medicine cat shook his head, "I was hoping that I might hear something from them this moon when I go to Moonstone."

Just then Lilysplash, the clan deputy, walked in followed by an apprentice. "Berrystar this apprentice, Mosspaw, want to speak to you."

Mosspaw dipped her head in respect, "I had a dream a few nights ago..." she trailed off.

"Well what was the dream?" Berrystar wrapped his tail around her, "there is no need to be nervous," he purred.

"I think it was from StarClan," Mosspaw looked up to see the three cats in shock, "I appeared to be in a clearing of some sort. For the stories of the elders it was the old gathering place when the clans used to live in the forest, there was a she-cat in the middle of it. She said that she was Bluestar one of the old leaders of ThunderClan."

Squirrelpelt seemed egger to hear that Bluestar was in the apprentices dream, "What did she say?"

"She said 'gold shall mend the broken' that's all she said before I woke up," Mosspaw purred loudly, "and I might have found that cat and his kin."

Berrystar looked very surprised, "how many are there?"

She thought for a second, "Seven of them."

Berrystar turned towards Lilysplash, "go gather six warriors and tell them to meet Mosspaw and I at the camp entrance." Lilysplash bowed her head and went off to gather the warriors.

* * *

Goldpaw's ears perked up when he heard the soft meow of cats, "Mosspaw is back," he turned to his friends.

"Berrystar their right over here," they could hear Mosspaw now as she walked into the clearing followed by several cats.

"So these are the cats you were telling me about?" The cat who appeared to be their leader stepped closer.

Goldpaw leaped in front of his friend and got into a defensive crouch, he growled at the cream-colored leader.

Berrystar took a step back, "I'm not going to harm you young one. I am Berrystar leader of ThunderClan and this is my deputy Lilysplash," a she-cat that appeared to be a larger version of Mosspaw step next to Berrystar, "Mosspaw tells me that you wish to join ThunderClan. Is that true?"

Goldpaw had to think fast so he could hide that he is human, "yes that is true we lived on a farm and have heard stories of the clans we dreamed that we one day would join them."

"Well then welcome to ThunderClan, Mosspaw already informed me of you names. So I assume your Goldpaw?" Berrystar purred.

"Yes that's me," Goldpaw meowed.

Berrystar turned and started for camp, "Let's go home then."


End file.
